Naruto Rinnegan uprising
by Rikudou Hiraishin
Summary: Naruto after being found by the long lost brother of Madara uchiha, Izuna uchiha trained naruto in his new doujutsu the Tensei Rinnegan with powers unknown to but a few he sets out on a path traveled by many but finished by few making his own legend on the way. P.s i plan to update daily/Weekly
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Reunion

Uzumaki Naruto could not really understand what had happened that has led him to this ``point in life as he floated down stream the Valley of the End. He blinked his eyes as he could everything in perfect detail than he used to before. However that is not what has him in his current state of mind as he watched Sasuke's unconscious body lay on the ground near madara's foot or at least thats what he remembered. His body felt weak and strong at the same time after his battle against Sasuke as it took him to his physical limits and also unleashed something in him. Now he looked at the clearing sky as if everything he ever did meant nothing , a truth that is reality. Is that no matter what how much he would try or the people he cared for in his life, it was all for nothing. Because he was a jinchuuriki a human sacrifice that would always be seen as a creature below they're feet. But even with this one truth about how the people of Konoha were to him in his life. He would never accept that information as he knew that he was indeed a human being that can be like anyone else in the world or his name was not Uzumaki Naruto.

After getting this one thought into his mind he then used all the strength he had to get out of the water. Only to lose his balance once he reached the went ground that will slowly turn into mud in a matter of moments. However he was shocked to see that he did not make an impact on the ground like he was suppose to. But rather he felt the warmth of a human body against his whiskered cheek as he became a bit shocked at this turn up event. He then slowly looked up to see the eyes of a man he did not know at all. the person was none other than Uchiha Izuna who had his sharingan activated with a emotionless stare on his face. No, naruto" thought his eyes are different (picture izuna's sharingan with itachi's behind it with sasuke's reverse coloring) Naruto then cursed at his luck seeing that he was going to be either killed or captured by this unknown uchiha.

Timeskip: 2yrs later (cave at valley of the end)

Standing in a cave they'res a man looking out over a water fall " naruto another man calls out in the darkness you see two eyes open and what they are shall shock the whole shinobi nations! "they're staring out of the darkness was two glowing black and grey eyes (naruto's rinnegan is a really light color blue gray with black rings and if you looked closely in the centre pupil you could see three tomoes spinning) the Level 1

"izuna sempai" when are we leaving "Naruto i'm sorry; but prepare yourself and with that izuna attacked naruto.

30 minutes later standing on madara's statue staring out into the distance naruto was found sitting on madara's head with tears falling down his cheek.

why why why does everyone i know and trust die and leave me alone and with that naruto wiped his face and brought on a emotionless face so emotioneless it could make itachi uchiha flinch" never again shall i allow someone into my heart,; never again! and with that naruto activated his rinnegan lvl2 which he recently aquired under a stress full situation used his Kototensei and warped to a storage room.' hn was naruto's reply when he started gathering clothing and weapons

Timeskip: 1yr. later (Hokage's Office)

Senju Tsunade found herself to be drinking herself to ease the pain of one of her worse days in her life. It was on this day that her blond godson was taken from her by a boy that was given a clean slate in the village. Which she did not agree with at that time but was overruled by the council, mainly the civilian side. However she then got the last laugh on them when she sent a letter to the Fire Daimiyou telling what has happened in the village.

When the man showed up unannounced in the council room that is followed by Tsunade herself. Three elders could not help but narrow their eyes at the Hokage who was not bending to their wills like the civilians do. The Leader of Hi no Kuni was beyond furious at being informed by what the council has been doing behind his back. He then demanded why the these people did not follow Minato's dying wish. To which one member of the civilian side decided to make himself clean in stating the Naruto was a demon who tried kill the last Uchiha. Which resulted in the councilman to be killed by one of the Fire Lords samurai guard. However he did not stop there as he then stripped the elders of any power they had on the village and made the market members of the council to give most of their fortune in restoring the run down areas of the village. But he did not stop there as he then forbidden the use of the cage bird seal on the branch members of the Hyuuga Clan and ordered the removal of the seals. Which fell in the hands of jiraiya as he proposed to make a new seal that can activate on the person who had the seals will. To which the Daimiyou agreed with whole heartedly on the subject as he found the entire meaning of the seal pointless along with only marring arrangements which he eliminated, much to Hiashi's protest. But in his final act, he ordered jiraiya to put a similar seal to the Hyuuga clan on Sasuke along with sealing his sharingan away. Until he could prove his loyalty to Konoha is secure.

Tsunade then walked out of the council room a happy woman for the first time in being Hokage as she had complete power over the village. But still she would look up at Minato's picture in the room as he seemed to be glaring at her. Though it was a feeling that hit her everytime the certain day came in the past 3 years after the success of the retrieval mission.

Konoha had gone through a great change after the Daimiyou's visit that it was not gloomy as one would think it would be. The members of the branch family were enjoying their freedom thanks to Jiraiya. The run down areas of the village was looking better than they were before as people who were once homeless. Now had a place to call home once more since the council did not really care for the area. But the in this time of good change there was also a bad one. As most of the villagers did not agree with their Last Uchiha being on a leash because he was the so called elite.

Tsunade then got the last of her paper work finished early as she poured some sake in a cup. Just as she was about to take a drink of her precious sake a voice came from her window. "Oi, do you mind if I can join you Tsunade-hime?"

"Can't you use the door like a normal person for once Jiraiya?" Yelled the blond as she spilled the drink on her upper chest which dripped down her shirt and made Jiraiya take mental notes.

"Bwahahahah..." He laughed at the busty kage. "But if I did that, then I would not be a ninja at all and well it is always fun to see you react. In different ways than a normal one like Sarutobi-sensei."

Tsunade then tried to throw her chair at the toad sage in a fit of anger for wasting her percious drink because of his antics. To which the white haired man jumped out of the way in the nick of time to see the chair fly out the window. She then took a few moments to calm down from throwing her chair as she sat down on the couch in her office. "I trust that you have a reason for coming into my office." She said as Jiraiya became serious.

"Akatsuki are going to be on the move once more and coming out in the open." He said in serious tone. "Now I know what you're going to say one this subject regarding them. But I have the solid proof that Naruto may still be alive somewhere out there."

Hearing this made the eyes of Tsuande fill with hope once more in having her godson back in her life. "Are you sure of this Jiraiya?" She asked when the man took out his toad contract.

"You know what happens when the person's name when the die after signing a summon contract, right." Said Jiraiya as he saw his teammate nod her head in understanding. "When the person dies, their blood turns into simple black ink like Minato's here." Tsunade saw Jiraiya's ink is still his blood, while Minato's is black with a reddish tint (which went unnoticed) ink. He then unscrolled the contract some more to see that Naruto's name is still in his blood.

The eyes of the blond kage widen at seeing Naruto's name still in blood. "So you mean that he's still ..."

"Yup!" replied Jiraiya with a grin on his face. "That brat is still alive out there."

"Find him and don't come back until he is home." Tsunade ordered.

But Jiraiya then shook his head before giving a stressful sigh. "That was the good news from me hime... The bad news."

"Aaah, why can't you ever just have any good news for once?" The blond complained which made Jiraiya smile a bit.

"For once I agree with you on that one." Said Jiraiya before turning serious again. "I got word from one of my top spies. He said that two members of Akatsuki are heading to Suna as we speak."

"WHAT!" Yelled Tsunade as she stood up. "This could be our chance to capture one of their members and interrogate him for any information they might have. Shizune get me team Kakashi and any other team that has reported in NOW!"

H-H-HAI!" Shizune responded before running out of the room.

xx

Timeskip: Extraction (Forest)

Deidara was trying to fend himself off from the team work power of Konoha new team Kakashi's members, Hatake Kakashi and Uchiha Sasuke who were fighting with everything they had to take down the nuke-nin of Iwa. But the man proved to be a challenge, even with the loss of both his arms.

Sasuke had changed a lot in his second year of his sentence and it proved to be an awakening for him. As he then started to train harder than before to get the title of Rokudaime Hokage. Since the day after getting the cursed seal removed from his shoulder by the gama sennin himself. He no longer felt that hatred for Konoha's holding him back. Then everyday of his life he began to see the blood of his dead teammate on his hands every time he woke up. So he then decided to push himself to his own limitations to reach the blonds dream for him. He now wore a white wide sleeve shirt with the Uchiha fan on the back of it, black akatsuki pants that has a red outline.

Kakashi still looked the same only looking a bit older than he was when he became a jounin-sensei. Though no one could really tell since the man has yet to be unmasked by anyone. He then saw the blond Akatsuki member get pushed back by large white lion chimera that came from above the trees. "Good work Sai... Sasuke now while we have the chance!" Called out Kakashi as Sasuke came out with a Chidori charged in his hands.

But unlike the times the jutsu was used as a death blow as it was original meant for. Sasuke opened his fist to a grab and palmed hit Deidara in his stomach as a surge of lightning went through his entire body. They watched to see the Akatsuki member fall to the ground unconscious only to see that his body become clay and unmolded on the floor.

"Dame it!" cursed Sasuke as the blond man got away somehow.

Sai then came out from his hiding spot in the bushes as he puts his ink away. "It must have been when my jutsu made contact on his body." Said Sai as he looked around the area. "We can look around the area to find him. Since he is injured he cannot have gone far."

"It sounds like a plan Sai." Sasuke said as he then turned his head to the side before giving a knowing smile. "But I think we should wait to see if the rest of our team to arrive."

"I suppose you are right Sasuke-san." Replied Sai as he gave one of his creepy smiles which made Sasuke uneasy at times but he eventually go used to it. "I hope that the Kazekage is safe."

Just then the third member of Team Kakashi had arrived with the elder of Suna Chiyo Baa-sama as they carried an unconscious Gaara with them. Sakura had grown a lot since her three year training under Tsuande, no longer was she the fangirl she once was. Her pink hair had grown long again along with a new outfit as she grew in the right place or that is what Jiraiya said before getting hit out the door. Her red shirt is still sleeveless, now it was like a strap that goes up her neck in a high collar. On her arms were fishnet arm warmers with finger-less gloved, she now wore a black skirt over her black tight shorts.

Elsewhere Deidara watched the members of Team Kakashi with a Gaara with his bijuu still being inside his body. He then mentally cursed at failing his mission with the sealing of the Ichibi Jinchuuriki. He was about to make his escape from the area to recover his ring along with much needed strength. Only to be cornered by the members of Team Gai who looked smirking at him. He then started to make a run for his life as he was now running from both Konoha teams. Deidara then looked around for any left of clay that may have fallen on the ground when he was making his own escape. It did not take him very long to locate the remains of his clay bird that laid on the ground without a head as he began to take three bites. Before looking back at those that were chasing him from the extraction cave to see the bijuu go back into it's vessel due to being interrupted.

Neji kept his Byakugan activated as he did not take his gaze off the former Iwa ninja as he sees the man's chakra compressing itself inside his body. He then gave the signal retreat from the area to which Deidara smirked at being too late to save themselves.

Not too far away from the scene was a blond haired with black strips his hair teen who is wearing an black trench coat with long wide sleeves which had the kanji for space and time on the sleeves and had grey swirls at the bottom and on the sleeves. He also has on a pair of black anbu style pants (like akatsuki's) with anbu shoes . He then gave a bored and emotionless expression as he watched the Copy-ninja suck the flames into another dimension. His blond and black hair looked very much untamed as it covered his eyes a little bit in front with a black highlights.

"So it looks like you got yourself some new skills this time around Kakashi." Said the blond as he locked eyes with the jounin. "hn dodge this..." (kotokirin). He quietly called out the jutsu as he waved his right hand a black warping dragon sped toward the said jounin. Who the blond knew that he would be able to dodge the incoming attack if he used the kamui . The blond then began to wait for the ninjas of Konoha to reach his location as he sat on a single tree branch with one leg dangling down as he held his knee.

Once the retrieval team cornered found the attacker they were shocked to see who it was. But it was Kakashi who was the first to come out of his stupor as the others had their eyes widen (If that is even possible for Lee). "N-Naruto..." Kakashi stuttered out as he saw the blond give him a bored facial expression before giving him a blank stare.

"So you remember me Kakashi..." Naruto said as he saw the man notice the lack of "sensei" to his name by the blond. "I was afraid that you would have forgotten me after being declared dead for three years. Since you always did like to play favorites back when I used to be a member of Team 7." He said as he saw the man flinch at the words. "How did you like my jutsu?"

"What?" Thought Kakashi. "i had to use kamui just to contain it and release it in another dimension

"By the look on your face I can tell that you are shocked by what I said." Naruto spoke as he saw Sasuke activate his Sharingan at him before looking at a new boy who had a blank face. "I see you have found a replacement ffor me' hn pathetic."

"We could never replace you." Spoke Sakura as she looked to be on the verge of tears. "Don't you know how much we missed you' i missed you since I thought you were dead."

Naruto just stared at her and then frowned at what Sakura said to him about being missed by the village. "Please spare me the water works Sakura i have things to do." Said the blond as he did care about her, only not like how he used to. "We all know that if I did manage to come back with Sasuke three years ago from our battle at The Valley of the End. I would be hated more so than I already was by the villagers of Konoha for hurting their golden boy. Along with that council would find the moment to go behind Tsunade's back to execute me for hurting their precious Uchiha." He finished as he saw a few ninjas look away from his words along with Sakura. "But I will tell you that I did not run away from the village unlike a certain someone tried to three years ago."

Hearing this made the Konoha team raise their heads as they wanted to know what happened to him. "If you had not run away from the village then why did you not come back?" Asked Tenten as she became very curious while fighting down a blush at seeing the blond stare a t her.

Naruto then looked at the weapon loving chuunin. "When my battle with Sasuke ended with our colliding jutsus, I was thrown back by the blast." He answered as he went on. "But I was blown into the water with my body being too weak to swim to land for so many minutes as I drifted down stream. But once the water calmed down to let me stay a float, I regain a little bit of strength to get out of the water. However I was found by someone I thought did not think I would ever see in my shinobi career and from there I began my training with that person." He finished his story as he did not want them to know too much as he took out one of his two scrolls that is strapped under the obi. "Since you know that I am alive and I refuse to go back to the village, I am going to make sure I am not caught. So I am going to show you the advantages of being a master of space and time techniques as well as the koto rinnegan."

"Cut it out Naruto and what do u mean koto rinnegan." Said Sasuke as he looked at the blond who did not look like he was going to back down or tell him. "I have the damn seal removed from my body for three years and now my mind is clearer than it was then and I don't want to hurt you."

Naruto then looked the chuunin who he once called his brother. "Seeing you here Sasuke uchiha, I can tell that the council had some hand in you still being alive." Naruto stated rather than said or asked which made the Uchiha flinch. you really think i care about u ! well heres a news flash i don't '' i could careless whether you die'.

"Naruto stop it, please!" Pleaded Sakura as she too did not want to harm her blond teammate "not that she or any of them could". But saw that her words were falling upon deaf ears on his part. "We trained hard to get rid of Akatsuki as they were the ones to be threatening your life and everyone here has gotten strong and i'm sure sasuke neji and lee have gotten almost if not stronger than you. You inspired us that through hard work, we could achieve our dreams."

"What Sakura-san says is true Naruto-kun." Spoke Lee as he walked in front of the team. "If it were not for you being in our lives with your flames of youth that has never stopped burning. None of us would have come this far in defeating enemies that were not possible to beat."

"It was you who taught each and everyone of us that our destines are in our hands to mold." Spoke Neji as he stood along side of Lee as he took off his hita-ate to reveal his Caged Bird Seal was removed. "Now the members of the former Branch Family is debt to you. Because if it had not been for you to just be in our lives. Then nothing would have changed and future members of the Hyuuga clan would be live a life of a slave."

i told you all that to help yourselves" Said Naruto as he closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again. "However that is only the illusion for those that live a cursed life like my own."

"But you have also showed Lee and I that we did not need a clan to stand out or learn from." Spoke Tenten as she was getting her scroll ready in case the blond did not want to be taken peacefully.

"I cannot argue with you on that one Tenten." Naruto replied. "However I am enjoying my freedom on the open road which is something Konoha does not allow me to have. Now I'm done talking, so prepare yourself!"

Naruto then activated his Tensei( which allows him to move throug space nd time using seals located on his body) he gained a hazy images almost like after images around him . Before he went on the attack as he saw Lee charged at him to deliver a right kick to the blond. Only for Naruto to flicker out of sight and warp above him coming down on his leg with a spin kick. With enough strength to hear something crackle after the blow, as it broke Lee's leg. Naruto then warped to a tree only to stand there as the kunai that was thrown by Tenten went though him shocking everyone else. He then gave the girl a bored look as it her way of fighting battles did not entirely impress him that much if at all. At the point the blond then unlatched his leg guards only for them to form chains he saw Tenten threw two shurikens that are followed by two kunai's with exploding tags on them. Naruto then ran towards her at incredible speed only caught a little bit by kakashi and sasuke and warped to the two kunais she threw only to grab them in mid air shocking everyone else spinning around and tossing them away with the flick of his wrist. While he ran toward her he warped in front of her Only for her eyes to widen in surprise as she tried to jump away only for him to grab her wrist and she was suddenly felt the experience of being sucked into a vortex.

"You should really learn not to rely on just weapons alone Tenten." Said Naruto in a monotone voice as he eyes looked coldly at her. "Because one day it might lead to your death." as he dropped her off a konoha's gate using his version of hiraishin no jutsu and madara's body migration called Tensei "Thats two down and seven two go... But I think I can fix the odds

." He said.

"Oh and just how is it you're going to do that?" Asked Kakashi as he knew that Naruto had more stamina and chakra compared to them.

Naruto then smirked lightly at his former team before jumping as they saw the lightning infused body coming back down. naruto proceeded to raise is hand to the sky and called out " Raijin" and immediatly a large yellow figure came from the sky and immediatlly attacked kakashi shooting lightning bolts at him Kakashi then charged his Raikiri as he held his hand out to cancel out the jutsu. Which he did with great success as the blond gave the jounin an impressed whistle.

"impressive as alwaya Kakashi." Said Naruto as he clapped his hands. "However the rest of the team does not look so lucky though."

Kakashi then looked around to see the rest of the retrieval team is unconscious from the Raiton attack. That he was along against the blond ninja who is standing in front of him as he picked up one scroll unlocking it to pull out two chain guards. "Well I can't stay the same all the time." Said the jounin as he looked at his former student. "Like the others of your age group, I to I have trained to fight Akatsuki. Though I have to admit that you along with Sasuke and Sakura are nearing the levels of surpassing me."

Naruto did not give the jounin a reply at once as he stared into the man's Sharingan. "Somehow I doubt that would have happened with me Kakashi-san." Said Naruto in a voice that reminded the jounin of Itachi. "But I will not deny you the fact that I have grown stronger in these three years as I learned not to rely ones one bloodline and i have long since surpassed you."

Kakashi then looked at his former student with shock as he mentioned a bloodline as the said blond closed his eyes. "W-What do you mean bloodline?" Asked Kakashi as he did not take his gaze of the Naruto.

The said blond kept his eyes closed as he did not say anything for a moment or two before finally opening them to reveal a full rinnegan, which made the Copy-ninja gasp. "I have proved that I do not need my bloodline to defeat your team." Spoke Naruto as the rings spun around his pupil. "Nor did I need the village to be on its knees to give me what I wanted and as I did copy a few jutsus in my travels. I spent a lot of time working on the skills with hard work to make them stronger than they're users could ever dream. So now I will take my leave of you Hatake Kakashi-san, so go report to your council to let them know of what they lost." With that said Naruto left in a swirl of air.

Timeskip: konoha

Tsunade was seen pacing through her office waiting on team 7 and 9

Hokage's office

WHATTT! was heard through out konoha

Timeskip orochimaru's hideout

As Naruto fought his opponents, (who had surrounded him), he charged his lightning chakra into the ground and sent a powerful burst of Lightning into the ground causing a massive explosion around him that blasted Orochimaru, Kabuto and the revived sound four away from him.

Quickly Naruto then used his Tensei (Heavens distortion) to disappear in a swirl and then reappear in front of Kabuto as he flew in midair, and was too surprised by Naruto's sudden appearance to try and avoid or block Naruto's on-coming attack. Upon appearing in front of Kabuto, Naruto then kneed him in the gut and then sent him flying into a nearby wall, causing a large dent in it to appear.

Naruto quickly then disappeared and reappeared behind Orochimaru, who was on his knees and had just stopped skidding on the ground and was regaining his footing, where he then caught a glimmer of light from the corner of his eye. When he turned his head around slightly, Orochimaru saw Naruto about to capture him. But before Naruto could complete his swing a powerful Water justu from the kidomaru was fired from his right hand side, which didnt stop naruto but did get orochimaru a chance to move.

As soon as Naruto reappeared in his new location, Naruto then reappeared to where he had dropped the scroll, where he then picked it up and quickly twirled around, as he sensed kidomaru and tayuya coming up behind him, to try and slash his back with his Mizu no Ken. When Naruto twirled around to face them he quickly activated the tensei warping to them kidomaru backed away but tayuya who had stopped tried to shunshin away but as she was starting to bend the chakra away, naruto reached out and as soon as he grabbed her wrist she was sucked into a vortex in his left eye " ha to slow" naruto said , and not soon after kidomaru who had attacked him with his sword, allowing iit to try and hit naruto only for it to phase through him and immediatly using kawarami to appear behind naruto, " but he didnt notice naruto's chains coming at him so fast to where he was trapped and not a half second later he to was sucked away

the revived jirobi quickly tried a side hit with his staff, but Naruto quickly ducked under it, where he then stabbed Tengu (i'll explain what that is in a later chapter) onto jirobi's right foot stopping him from moving, after which he then had Tengu send Lightning into jirobi's body electrifying him. Naruto then quickly charged up his leg with Lightning Chakra to enhance his strength and speed, where he then delivered a powerful kick to jirobi, sending him flying sideways, and ripping off his leg, which turned to ash when separated from his body.

After dealing with the jirobi, Naruto then took Tengu out of the ground, but as soon as he did, several long sharp pointed bone spikes sprung from the ground and tried to impale Naruto.

Naruto although was able to avoid the attack by using his tensei, seeing this the kaguya began to look around for Naruto, but couldn't see him until he heard Naruto cry out "Raiko ken (lightning cutter!". After hearing this, the kaguya quickly looked up to see Naruto floating up in the air and trusting Tengu forward where a massive blast of Lightning erupted from Tengu along with an ear splitting screech. The attack quickly sped towards the kaguya at incredible speed, giving him no chance of escape. When the blast ended there was a another large crater, with the kaguya in it, with most of his body vaporised leaving only his right arm, torso and head, which were badly burned.

But upon after hitting the kaguya with his attack, several snakes rapped themselves around Naruto's arms and neck, when Naruto looked down below, he saw Orochimaru looking up at him smirking, before he pulled Naruto down to the ground hard.

Once Naruto hit the ground, Kabuto quickly appeared and tried to it sever his arteries from around his heart and kill him. Quickly though Naruto activated his Raiton no Yoroi (Lightning Release Armour) which he recreated after seeing the raikage use it to block Kabuto's attack, shocking him and forcing him back several feet. After which, Naruto quickly sent his Lightning Chakra into the snakes shocking both them and Orochimaru, forcing them to let go.

Once Orochimaru had let him go, Naruto quickly got back on his feet, although once he did, Naruto found himself surrounded again by Orochimaru, Kabuto and the sound four, who's bodies had regenerated, after which they all attacked.

Seeing that they're all attacking at once from all sides Naruto quickly started to spin around clockwise at high speeds with tengu, while at the same time releasing a large amount of Lightning Chakra, while crying out "Raisenpū sho (Lightning Twister lvl2)! (A)". After which a massive twister made out of Lightning formed around Naruto and blasted Orochimaru and the others back, when they came into contact with it.

after orochimaru and kabuto recovered they decided it would be best to make a tactical retreat.


	2. Naruto's True power and A Confrontation

Timeskip:

naruto after facing orochimaru and his little gang realized he needed to get stronger so after unleashing His fuin seal lvl 2 (which restores his chakra ) he continued walking only to stop in the center of the road " well well well Kisame Hoshigake and itachi uchiha" as the words left his

mouth two men wearing black cloaks with red cloud's jumped out of the trees, 1 stopped which is the shorter one but kisame swung his blade at

naruto only for naruto to block it with his arm getting shocked looks from kisame and only a intense stare from itachi.

" so itachi-san how are your eyes fairing, i figured by now you'd be blind" naruto said seriously. , itachi who hadd his eyes opened wide, but only for

a couple of seconds before replying" so it appears you have gotten stronger naruto-kun and smarter!" hn was naruto's only reply" kisame who

stood they're tired of being ignored proceeded to flip thru hand seal calling out " Suiton: Mizu bunshin" four clones popping out. '' naruto who

sinced chakra being used, used his tensei to appear 20 yard away getting a shocked look from itachi and a grin from kisame, " kisame take this seriously" itachi said.

Eh" itachi this brat couldnt possibly do any harm to me" Itachi only exhaled a breath and replied calmly ,' kisame that technique he used to excape your bunshins was a Jikukan Ninjutsu (Space-Time technique) a very dangerous art" okay itachi'',

at that kisame and his clones dashed towards naruto'' only for naruto to disengage two scrolls from inside his cloak" releasing two guards with a chain attached on either end" he connected them to his wrist.

itachi stared at him intensly studying his every movement".

The first kisame clone that charged naruto swung his sword'' only to be confused as it phased thru him'' naruto who released his tensei technique grabbed kisames arm that wasnt holding samehada sucking him into his left eye appearing 5 yards away in mid air releasing kisame's clone which exploded upon impact with the ground.

Itachi who was still looking at the fight. decided to test the capabilities of his technique " flipping thru 8 handseals at blinding speed he called out'' Katon: Goukakyou sho (Fire style: Imperial FireBall ) launching a giant searing white hot Fireball at Naruto, who had just finished off the last of

kisame's clones". "kisame who saw the fireball used the Water shunshin to appear next to itachi', naruto sensing the katon chakra flipped thru 6

handseals holding his hand out with palm facing the giant raging ball of fire.' calling out Fuin: Katon Teikoko (Katon: fire absorbtion seal) the katon jutsu immediatly after reaching naruto hit a barrier and then started getting sucked into it.

naruto after absorbing the fire jutsu'' held up the kai hand seal saying,' Tenkai: (Expand) sending it back at the duo of akatsuki".

"Suiton: Baku Suishouha (Water Release: Bursting Water Collision Shockwave)," kisame muttered while holding a half ram hand seal. A huge amount of water formed in midair, before the tidal wave flew at naruto at blundering speeds.

'Why am I not surprised?,' naruto mused before clapping both of his hands tight.

"Suiton: Suijinheki (Water Release: Water Encampment Wall)," he spoke before a large water wall rose in front of him, reaching about 20 feet in the air making kisame and itachi look in surprise at it.

The tidal wave crashed violently with the water wall as the two humongous techniques collided with each other, both clashing for domination as Naruto and Kisame both maintained the techniques. "Katon: Teikoku Hiryutama no Jutsu (Fire Release: Imperial Fire Dragon Sphere Technique),"

naruto heard someone behind him speak. Turning his head back a bit, he was oh so not surprised to see itachi release a HUGE amount of fire from his mouth. The scorching fire took the shape of a large sphere with an extension of a dragon's neck, increasing its reach. Such was the heat being emanated from the technique that the water wall had started to boil immediately, lightening the whole area.

The fire dragon sphere though bolted towards naruto, covering the distance between them at frightening speeds.

Releasing his jutsu, Naruto stood theyre as the technique phased through him…rocking the ground as it went. Both of them stopped their techniques as drops of water started falling along with small hundreds of fire sparks from the two techniques earlier.

"Kunai Kage Bunshin No Jutsu (Kunai Shadow Clone Technique)," naruto spoke without any hand seals, the lone weapon he tossed earlier turning into possibly thousands of kunai as they sailed towards the duo.

itachi immediately started to move his hands in midair, as if he was drawing something while the tips of his fingers were glowing blue. His hand started to flicker as he released his own shuriken at blinding speeds all of the shuriken meeting the respective shuriken flying toward him.

naruto who had saw kisame sending his water sharks along with one of his, great white water shark summons thinking he was distracted " naruto

flipped thru 26 handseals with this right eye glowing and left eye closed in a rapid succesion calling out Raiton collaboration Technique : (Raiton no Yoroi: lightning release armor, Susanoo'o Mazo) Susanoo'o no Roi ken (Raijins Armor) also don't forget raijin is the god of thunder and lightning hence the perfect combination of strength and speed)

Naruto looks like he does in Bijuu mode but it's a bright yellow and black and he looks like a mini humanoid susano'o dissapearing from view he grabs kisame a millisecond later throwing him in the air.

itachi for once in his life" stood showing every emotion you'd find on a kids face, shock, star struck, admiration, fear, suprise, and with that itachi going all serious activates his Susanoo'o, immediately outstretching his susanoo's boney hand to catch him.

setting him down itachi stared off with naruto . naruto realizing things just went to a kage level battle. activated his full susanoo'o immediately

growing a giant black rib cage and body like itachi's just that his was black with yellow flames flickering around it on it's back you could see a giant sword like the one on itachi's back just his was like a zanbato's" Itachi's immediately activated amaterasu launching it at naruto.

"naruto seeing the amaterasu" activated another ability his rinnegan offered (SHINRA TENSEI) immediately a gust of what looked like wind and

chakra proceeded to meet the legendary flames snuffing the amaterasu out.

Naruto activates a Technique unique to his susanoo'o susanoo'o grabs it's sword swinging it at itachi launching what looks like three sharingan tomoes at itachi itachi swinging his own sword swings but isn't fast enough so the Magatama hit him in the chest."

'' but to his suprise he absorbed them and with that Itachi's susanoo'o seemed to gain more power changing it's skeleton to black like naruto's and loosing the red color gaining a orange color to it".

" the susanoo'o immediately his technique shot down being sucked into his eyes. (lol that's a suprise for later) itachi seeing he's at a

disadvantage makes a run to grab kisame but naruto " deactivating his susanoo'o " ', activating his tensei technique flashes to (another suprise ) he flashed) itachi and kisame flashing them to a Jikukan world.

"Tenkai (Expand)," the seal expanded like a wall in front of them before he again spoke.

"Fuin," the seal turned black! itachi realized they were entering another dimension.

Itachi and kisame realizing they could be in danger immediately got in battle stances" looking around they found naruto sitting in a throne chair with a crow and samehade suprisingly"

Naruto calling out a technique"Chēnsupaikuo tsukande (transference of power) Immediately putting his hands on both the crow and sword. the bird gained a weird looking sharingan/ rinnegan mix (in regular sharingan mode theyre is small rings arond the tomoe) in Mangekyou Mode) picture Madara's Eternal mangekyou with reverse coloring .

" for samehade; the sword lost the blue look and gained a grey look the sword grew, it gained a chakra system the size of the rokubi and the

mouth got a tongue making it so it was not only sentient it was smart."

naruto turning to stare at kisame and itachi" consider this a gift Itachi, kisame. and with that the crow flew to itachi staring in his eyes only to peck

them out causing itachi to scream the crow immediatlly jumping down itachi's throat bonding with itachi! itachi after a minute or two got up looking at him self because he felt. stronger.

Kisame staring at itachi gained a grin'' "which didn't last for long because Samehade bit him on the ass transfering chakra to kisame" , "kisame

feeling himself getting more chakra about the size of the rokubi started to grimace as his body adjusted to the change, .

after the change's kisame stared at naruto wih a grin.

Itachi's standing still observing the changes he felt in his body stared at naruto also almost demanding a answer.

naruto'' seeing they're intense stares just chuckled" hahahaha what's with the stares" brat what's with the little gifts'' i ought to cleave you in two pieces'' kisame spoke" .

" itachi just stood they're" O please kisame'' samehade wouldnt hurt me after what i just gave it"

Gi Gi Gi Gi cough cough (samehade speaking) kisame do not touch the child i've been trying to tell you this for years but you never listened spoke samehade.. " kisame shocked immediately dropped his sword" samehade started twitching only to rise up onto it's handle" dammit kisame quit dropping me.

HN was itachi's only reply" Naruto amused at they're little confrontation" focused on itachi, activated tensei sending them all to a uchiha uzumaki and senju armory"

So itachi after all this time you've been a double agent for the leaf" naruto said'' at that itachi looked wide eyed at naruto" '' How'd you know that Thats s class information'' i figured it out on my own naruto spoke"

I also know why you killed your clan" Itachi who was still standing bug eyed' immediately stumbled backwards falling only for naruto to focus on the spot he was falling catching him in a chair''

How do you know about that" he narrowed his eyes'' the only people too know about that was the council members Homaru and koharu along with danzo, and hiruzen sarutobi'' he spoke''

Naruto simply waved his hand in a bored manner" ma ma itachi-kun i can get anything if i know where its at" , " so you broke into the Hokage's vault" itachi said." Yess i did infact i also found information about you too kisame in the mizukage vault" you two are very interesting individuals.

You are both very loyal i can see that atleast naruto spoke'' "so what is it you want us for brat" Kisame atleast be respectfull to naruto-kun" itachi said.

Timeskip: walking down a path

walking down a path you find three people all with masks on wearing black cloaks with grey swirls on them.

To be continued.

( about the story ) and info you need to know) okay at this point i'm sure you've figured out that naruto, kisame's and itachi's powers have changed. the reason that naruto no longer has the swirling ability is because he no longer has the sharingan! suprised right well remember in the first chapter when i had mentioned his eyes i said that they had three tomoe in the center well that's were he stored his master izuna's sharingan so after releasing the power and bonding it with itachi's he gained a flash like entrance and just like his fathers he can use the jutsu shiki formula now as well as the kunai. He can also use it without the jutsu shiki but it takes up to much chakra. now his eyes powers after holding his masters sharingan have sort of bonded with the sharingan a little the only thing that changed is he can perceive about three seconds ahead of time like the sharingan and he can cast genjutsu just with eye contact and that he now can use banshou tenin in his left eye and shinra tensei in his right using the full power of his eye he unlocked the Susanoo'o Mazo which is basically a Susanoo'o thats as strong as Madara's in manga. and i mean the real madara's not that fake tobi. his susanoo'o powers shall be revealed later. he also has a jutsu not linked to his rinnegan but it's almost like a slightly weaker version of itachi's tsukiyomi. itachi is as strong as jiraiya in sage mode. in susanoo'o mode he is as strong as hanzo in his prime kisame's is the same in strength they just have polar opposite abilities. now you may think it's weird how naruto can change abilites like that but just please don't lose interest. naruto will now be like a mix between Nagato, Minato, jiraiya and A the raikage. he'll have nagato's eyes with a adjustment, Minato's speed and mind, jiraiya's will and doton techniques and the raikage's lightning techniques. now his actual affinites without the rinnegan is Lightning which is the primary and he has two sub affinities being water and doton. he hasnt used the doton yet because of those he has faced. for his tensei technique it will now be called the Hiraitensei (flying thunder god's judgement) it will be a grey flash. now this may seem like a major change but it will all fit together. i'm gonna try and make this story like two hundred chapters with atleast 4000 to 10000 words a chapter.

Till next time.


	3. Raikage's defeat and becoming stronger

Timeskip: Hidden base outside kumo border

"walking down the path way naruto had his head down in thought! (i wonder when i should test my new jutsu) i wonder if itachi and kisame got to the base on time. Naruto stopped" HUH" sensing chakra naruto turned around.

Hey! stop right they're ! a white haired boy said" Naruto who looked over his shoulder simply stared at him before continuing his pace," .

What is it that you need Kumo-san? Naruto asked emotionlessly. What are you doing in Kumo-nin territory! "HN, thats none of your business kumo-san. naruto said! Your in Kumo's territory! the boy said.

" I could care more! kumo nin,'' so i'd advise you move out the way before i do something your going to regret later.

O is That so! you smart bastard! , Omoi said! Why yes indeed! Naruto said

"It's time I show you why they call me Kuroi the black lightning," omoi announced as he held his swords in an 'X' formation.

"Lightning release: Lightning ball!" Omoi shouted as a ball of cackling blue electricity formed in the center of the 'X'. As he finished calling out the name, the ball shot forward at breakneck speeds leaving a trail of light in its wake. Naruto who had his eyes on the sky as if he was thinking. "immediately pulled out a Hiraitensei Kunai between his palms flipping thru three handseals the hiraitensei kunai started multiplying in thin air. naruto after using a advanced version of Kunai kage bunshin. flicked a kunai so fast to his right , You coundn follow it with human eyes.

sensing danger two his right " Omoi looked to his right

'He's fast!' the Lightning user noted as his eyes darted back and forth, looking for any signs of his blond haired opponent.

"Omoi…behind you!" Karui shouted as Omoi's eyes widened. He threw himself to his left as he barely avoided a thrust of Naruto's hand which was covered in lightening . The air around his hand crackled Omoi's eyebrow rose at this.

"Another lightning user the lollipop-loving man chuckled as he pushed himself to his feet, dusting his legs off in the process. Before he could blink Naruto was upon him, flashing a downward strike with his lightening blade hand. omoi barely had time to form an X-formation with his swords as the two blades clashed in a deadlock of strength. Unfortunatly for omoi'' naruto's attack was stronger and he was blasted away.

Naruto back flipped as he landed in a crouch, With this thought, naruto pulled out what appears to be a sword with three prongs , one long and two short ones on either side. He reared his blade back and swung, sending a blast of raging lightening chakra right at the white haired man. Omoi was able to jump over the attack, allowing it to fly past him harmlessly. but he didnt know that naruto wanted him to jump. not being one two let up naruto immediately threw a Hiraitensei kunai at him flashing in front of him already in motion for a spin kick, catching Omoi off guard at the sudden appearance, effectively connecting his kick with Omoi's head, launching him into a wall.

"Raiton: Raikiri Nagashi!" Naruto shouted out a follow up technique as he held a hand out above his head , A great torrent of wind begn to pick up as a large bolt of what appeared to be Lightning , speeding at the white haired man. Karui and the recently arrived samui could only stare in shock at what appears to be a oncoming death of they're friend.

"Raiton: Lariat" someone shouted out of no where! naruto turning his head to the side saw a large man wearing what appears to be the Raikage clothes charging at him with astonishing speed. naruto sensing the ammount of power and speed behind the arm. so he sent three Hiraitensei kunai in three different places at different speeds. sending one kunai to his left, one directly above his head in the air and one to his right. he effectively dissappeared from view.

A" the Raikage was shocked. they're was only two men who could effectively Block, Counter or avoid his Lariat"being that Blasted Yondaime and His brother Bee.

"How was that, Omoi, Karui, and Samui?" A asked.

"That was amazing,"Karui answered softly , Omoi was only happy he was saved and samui just stared wide eyed someone actaully avoided his Lariat. The dust cleared, revealing a crater where the lightning attack had hit. A's eyes widened as Naruto was nowhere to be seen.

Big bro Watch out!" the newly arrived Killer bee said. as soon as the words left his mouth He sensed chakra from above seeing a Giant Imperial lightning dog coming towards him. Eyes wide he calmed down" Activating his lightning Armor lvl 2 he dashed at the Creature using his Iron claw technique.

"As the Raikage A clashed with the beast" they're was a blast of Lightning chakra effectively blinding everyone but Bee, A and Naruto who appeared to be nowhere in sight. A after shooting like a bullet into the ground gets up an walks out the dust!

Naruto who appeared to have a Bored look on his face was sitting on a tree branch

"I'll wipe that look off your face!" the Blonde haired man shouted as he charged forward at impressive speeds. He attempted a Lightening Oppression diagonal slash with his Right hand, but was parried by Naruto's Right hand who had dissapeared meeting A in the center. A smirked as he charged even more lightning through his hand. His smirk was wiped clean off as the lightning dissipated upon contact with Naruto's own lightning covered hand. "I see…his lightning technique is actually stronger than mine in this form…" A scowled as he twisted around and attempted to punch naruto in his face Naruto, expecting this, was able to catch the hand shocking Bee and A. Blood seeped down the Lightning Covered hand as Naruto's grip tightened. He held out his left palm as swirling chakra shimmered to life. The maelstrom of chakra started spinning at an incredible rate when Naruto thrust it forward.

"Rasengan!" the blond shouted as he plunged his father's technique into the wide eyed man's chest. A's horrified face turned into a spiteful grin.

"Lightning Shadow Clone!" the clone shouted as it dissipated into a explosion of lightning, which crawled onto Naruto's body. The blonde's body spasms as volts upon volts of electricity traveled through his naturally conductive body .

"Heh…I didn't even see you substitute with your clone, as expected from The raikage," Naruto said as he appeared to have absorbed the lightening.

"Lightning Shadow Clone," Naruto stated as five clones shimmered to life in small fizzes of lightning. The five clones nodded at their master, before blurring into action. A scowled At the thought of the brat using his technique, positioning himself into His NinTaijutsu stance. The first blond appeared to his left, attempting a flying axe kick. A lazily put his hand up and caught the kick. He smirked as he flung the clone into a second clone that appeared at his right. The two clones both poofed away from the impact. A ducked low as a third Naruto's leg sailed over his head at a tremedous speed. The corners of his mouth tugged upwards as he slammed his elbow into the blond at a even faster speed.

'Three down…two to go,' A thought to himself. Two clones appeared simultaneously, one in front of A, one behind him, and they both attempted to punch the Lightning brute. A twisted around both fists, causing the blondes to unintentionally disperse each other. In A's moment of action, the real Naruto was able to appear to the left of him out of no where, just outside his peripheral vision's limit. He flung a roundhouse kick, but came short as A blocked it with his forearm. Naruto frowned albeit only slightly that someone was able to actually be fast enough to block his kick. The man wasn't even looking. A began to chuckle as he jumped backwards.

"Is that all you've got?" A taunted as he chuckled openly. Naruto just stood up straight releasing his gravity seals.

A noticing this Used his last and final level of The Raiton No Yoroi lvl3 he appeared to buff up and his hair spiked back" so it appears you can face me with only half my strength and speed." naruto said

A" only scowled at him

Naruto stood and immediately dashed at the raikage leaving only a Grey flash in the wake" A who had turned around only on instinct had got hit so hard by a swift hard back flip Spin kick he was sent flying. And that's Hiraitensei Lvl 2 Naruto spoke", as he had watched A Fly through the forest Destroying every thing in his way! killer bee and samui's team immediately dashed at Naruto only for Naruto to just use his pure speed to dash around them hitting them and blasting them also into they're respective tree's.

Yo Muthafucka I'm killer bee" nobody tosses me around into a goddamn Tree" ya Heard me,. Dammit Bee sensei " now's not the time to do that horrible stuff you call rapping, after dusting them selfs off" They were finto dash at naruto again only to be Blocked By a Giant Grey sharkskin sword that landed in front of them.

Off into" the distance" you could see Two men walking towards them One really tall and shark-like and the other Short with A emotionless expression.

You shall be going nowhere " 8 tailed Host" itachi said. Yea! and who's gonna stop Me mutha fucka! Bee spoke'' with a grin, that would be me " tehhehe Kisame Grinned" Itachi who had wanted to see naruto in action only stared" kisame this is only a futile attempt to fight we should just Put'' a Barrier up so no one can interfere" Yea yea yea way to ruin my fun" Kisame spoke. (In itachi's mind: only kisame would think of a fight as fun) after Flipping thru they're respective hand seals the duo slammed they're hand onto the ground shouting out ( Fuinjutsu: Nine eternal Dragons Barrier) immedaiately a clearish red like barrier appeared around the Four shinobi!.

Itachi who felt it unwise to cause unneccasary death decided to speak up. " i wouldnt advice hitting the barrier too hard it'll only get stronger and once seeing u as a threat will eliminate you"

Itachi after Sitting down on what appeared to be a tall tree that had been knocked over stared at the fight. " kisame, staring at the four shinobi lifted the barrier up allowing it to float to get a good view at the fight as well.." jumping down to the tree wher itachi was kisame spoke" so itachi, i wonder where the brat is". He is about 30 yards to the right facing what appears to be a large Lightning Bolt coming thru the forest now, ' itachi said.

AHHHHHH! A the raikage shouted as he dashed from the forest area at naruto,'' swinging his hand down at naruto." naruto sliding to the side ducks only to sense the Raikage behind him, he uses his hand to spin and trip the Raikage off his feet Kicking him into the air! " the raikage A not expecting such a bold move was tossed into the air.

Naruto After tossing the raikage in the Air starts One of his Hiraitensei combo's flickering above" A" catching one of his kunai's in his hand he spin kicks The raikage towards the ground" sending one of his kunai's with him. A recovering enough from the blow prepares to dash at naruto who's still Airborn.

Only to get hit by a foot in the side of his head.''A turning to try and catch the foot, gets a foot to his back. after getting hit Twice in the remainder of two to three seconds he Uses his lightening armor to explode his surroundings"

Naruto sensing the comming explosion shouted out (Fuinjutsu: Teikoku Raiton) Raiton absorbtion seal" the lightning A released was sucked into the seal Appearing on naruto's wrist for later use.

A infuriated by this tries to dash at naruto using all his speed" only to get kicked in the chin, only a few seconds'' before naruto appears above him slapping a Hiraitensei jutsu Shiki formula to A's back, while in mid air naruto using the Wind, which had picked; up to flip using a flip kick connecting with A's back sending him to the ground.

Naruto after appearing directly below the Raikage that was flying downward towards naruto"

A '' who had regained control of his body in the air but still free falling shouted out one of his strongest attacks" LIGER BOMB" as his body exploded in Lightening, Lets see you deal with this you brat" A spoke"

"So be it" Naruto said, holding out his palm naruto started focusing chakra into his hand allowing it to spin, after overloading it with chakra he started pushing Lightning chakra into it" a loud sound sounding like a Million chirping birds and cracking was Heard as naruto Dashed towards A.

RAITON: RASENRAIRENGAN (Lightning Style: Rasengan)

_Flashback 3 years and 2 months ago:_

_Naruto who was sitting on a tree staring at the moon" It's quite intriging isn't it, the moon that is'' the person spoke from the shadows!._

_Naruto already knowing who it was by the voice" Jiraiya sensei, " what does it take to achieve piece!, "jiraiya taken back by the question never expecting to hear anything of the sort from his apprentice. "Naruto that is a question that Me and your father have been trying to find out all our lives. " to achieve peice naruto i believe that every woman, man and child alike need to except they're inner hatred , forgiving all others and excepting that life moves on, with or without us!. Jiraiya sensing that naruto was depressed decided to lighten the mood and bring the joy back" ._

_"COME ON BRAT" we've got training to do! after i'm done training you, you'll be able to give me and your dad a run for our money._

_Naruto imediately got a cocky" grin on his face, " oh please, Ero-Sennin i could wipe the floor with you right now! exclaimed naruto. At that jiraya laughed! maybe someday we can actually have that battle! staring at naruto he couldn't help but feel proud of naruto his godson, and also wondered what Minato would say to his son._

_Timeskip: after a gruelingfight between Naruto and Jiraiya_

_Pant " Pant " Pant " aww come on Ero-Sennin! i wanna perfect my rasengan. " standing off to the side jiraiya couldn't help but smile at naruto remember the old days when Minato said the exact same thing_

_Flashback in a Flashback._

_Pant " pant" Minato - gaki you've gotten much stronger since our last Fight exclaimed jiraya looking at the boy, no young man across from him" . Sensei come on! get up I WANNA PERFECT MY RASENGAN! minato said jumping up and down in excitement at finally being able to make it singehandedly". _

_Sensei! Minato said seriously i'm gonna become a legend to this ninja world, get a wife, maybe a red head or blond and have a kid". all the while finding piece along the way._

_Timeskip: 13 years Minato AGE: 23_

_Outside into the forest of konoha a giant roar could be heard!_

_I guess it's finally here! hahaha, "minato said scratching his hair while laughing. Minato-gaki you don't have to do this! Jiraiya said " in a state of panic at the thought of seeing his student, No! son about to do a Self sacrifice jutsu. Sensei/dad i have to it's my duty to this village! Take care of naruto sensei and please let him know we always Loved him minato said with his head down. he flashed away in a bright yellow light. a few seconds later coming back" As jiraiya could only cry at the sight of a yellow flash appearing out into the open knowing minato was finto die! he turned around not noticing the flash dissapeared again! preparing to leave"._

_A yellow flash right in front of him sort of shocked him seeing a sweaty Minato with a baby in his arms witha seal on the baby's stomach._

_"Sensei i only have about 10 minutes tops before i die! I need you to keep these scrolls until naruto is of age and that you fell he's ready"._

_M-Minato what r u doing here! jiraiya said " still in theyre is a 15 minute delay before The shinigami comes to take my soul! minato said_

_Handing Jiraiya 5 scrolls, watching as he seals them in the scroll which holds the key to Naruto's and Kyuubi's seal._

_grabbing jiraiya and Naruto! " minato dissapears in his signature flash with them and onto the battlefield! Kush-Kushina " M-Minato-kun were's our baby boy After saying they're good bye's Mintao senses A large power only to turn around and see a large purple demon with horns and a knife in it's mouth._

_MINATO NAMIKAZE, KUSHINA UZUMAKI NAMIKAZE your times have not come it said in a deep voice but i cannot let you too rejoin the world of the living yet! so you shall be forced to watch 16 years of his life from behind a cage with kyuubi._

_Minato and Kushina clearly not believing this were awestruck, " but shinigami-sama not one for patience slashes them with it's blade sealing them and kyuubi together in they're cages._

_Jiraiya Who was standing they're decided now was the time to go back to the village with they're bodies in hand. _

_"flashback fading away into the original flash back with naruto"_

_" Naruto come here, for a moment. Jiraiya said " okay ero-sennin but don't try anything funny! HEhhehehe naruto just come her ya brat!._

_Naruto your dad told me to give you these scrolls when you were of an age! but i've decided that you need them now just in case i'm killed or i die", jiraiya said looking at the moon. " S-Sensei your like the strongest person i know even more so than that Creep orochimaru!._

_HAHAHAHA you don't know how good that make s me feel that you said that, but i still want you to have them! _

_giving naruto his inheritance naruto stores it into seal on his wrist" Now naruto,' the rasengan is not complete! your dad had wanted to add his elemental Affinity which is lightning into it._

_END FLASHBACK_

**(This is for you Grandpa and dad) **

**RAITON: RASENRAIRENGAN ( LIGHTNING STYLE: RASENGAN) **After naruto hit the oncoming Raikage! they're was a resounding flash of light, a explosion of raw chakra and lightning And the raikage could of swore he saw that DAMNED Yondaime smiling and laughing at him.

Wait! that is that damned Yondaime! Raikage said climbing out of the gigantic crater that they're two jutsus had made.

About 30 yards away

HOLY SHIT! that jutsu was awesome! kisame exclaimed with a hand on samehada," yo that LIL NINE-O got's some guts to go against bro the masta of the flow! yo hey ho shark man let me out and i won't use my masta plan. Kisame turning around to stare at the jinchuurki only to laught!

Fat chance! killer bee.

He could actually be the one to bring down Pein and Madara! itachi said.

Back to the fight:

Naruto after walking up to the crater could only gaze at the destruction of His jutsu,' while making side notes to upgrade it even further!.After turning around focusing on The raikage who no longer had a shirt! with several rips in his pants, and several gashes on his body". Naruto could only smile at the brute man Further infuriating the man who had just made eye contact with him. Goddamnit You and that damned Yondaime! damn you to helllllllllll! A said jumping at naruto with his Raiton No Yoroi lvl 3 activated.

WELL i guess it's never enough for you" ehh A-san naruto said parrying the Raikage's blow whipping lightning around them both!

Flashing away", Naruto started flipping through handseals! "Prepare yourself Raikage-san" DAITON RAIKOU - Thunder Style:StormBringer

Upon the last handseal Dark clouds with thunder and lightning flashing through it gathered around attracting the attention of all shinobi withn a 3 mile Radius effectively gaining two teams in particular's attention, " a konoha's team and Kiri team", .

What is this technique? A was wondering! it seem's familiar but i can't seem to place it. BAHHH! your going to Regret attacking me BOYYY!.

Naruto yelled from afar! not to upset you any further Raikage-san but you were the one to attack me first with your Lariat!".

Hearing this'' A gained a tick mark on his forehead", fuck you brat" your still going to regret this!.

Somewhere not to faraway:

Not to far from them neither noticed the Blonde man sitting on the ground with a red haired lady, trying to figure out where he was! upon seeing a fight of what appears to be his son! and the A-teme, he decided not to ruin the show.

Back to the fight:

Brat your going to die! A said" being severely pissed off that a brat that looks just like his rival and arch nemesis Minato -Baka could force him into such a position and beating. damnit! A said.

It appears that the raikage is going to attack in a few seconds" naruto said! as soon as the words left his mouth,'' A appeared in front of him with a Furious expression," on his face. LIGHTNING OPPRESSION: HORIZONTAL CHOP, Raikage's arm charged with Lightning chakra swung down at naruto".

Naruto realizing he couldn't simply block it. Used his rinnegan! raising his hand into the air he used (SHINRA TENSEI) blasting A into the forest at tremendous speeds, Flying through the air A was suddenly pulled to a stop As naruto had called out (BANSHOU TENNIN) pulling him towards naruto at tremendous speeds disorienting him''. naruto who stopped his technique used his Hiraitensei jutsu shiki formula he applied to the raikage earlier! appeared right in front of the flying Raikage immediately applying a rasengan which took a second to make", after efectively hitting the raikage in the stomach sending him flying in the direction of itachi and kisame".

Oh shit itachi Duck! , kisame said jumping to the side. not noticing itachi who had already moved.

A'' came smashing through the tree itachi and kisame' , were sitting on. only to come to a stop hitting the barrier. The barrier shimmered and fell effectively dropping,'' the sleeping Omoi on the ground, while samui and the others landed on they're feet.

Naruto appearing next to itachi and kisame" What took you two! O we were watching the fight isn't that right itachi.'' kisame said! yes we were naruto-kun! interesting jutsu you used against the raikage to create that giant crater! itachi said" "

(AHHHHH Forbidden Jutsu: Raijin Youki No Yoroi ) A shouted from the dust dashing at the speed of a Bullet at naruto who only stood looking at the oncoming Raikage! ". It appears this guy doesn't give up" , naruto said partially annoyed. itachi" kisame stand back about 20 yards, itachi and kisame jumping back to the respective distance! Naruto closed his eyes opening them rinnegan glowing.

" I guess i better use A forbidden technique of my own" , SUSANOO'O : KAGESUTCHI (Susanoo'o : Shadow Crush) immediately as the raikage swung at naruto to hit him A giant black boney hand covered in yellow flames came out" Time slowed down as the Raikage and Susanoo'o partial transformation connected a explosion occured dust flying everywhere. AHHHHH! A screamed as the dust cleared you could find A being held by Susanoo'os partial hand

Well it appears Raikage" My Forbidden technique is stronger than yours"

Coming out of the forest was Kakashi followed by sakura, sasuke and sai! My Kami what is that sakura said!

AHAHAHAHA LITTLE KAKASHI it appears to be my son's Susanoo'o... kakashi who stood up straight turned to the voice! " KAKASHI, KAKASHI SHINOBI WORLD TO KAKASHI" . you can't be" kakashi who had gotten serious dashed towards the man who looked like his sensei.

Minato" who had realized kakashi was acting funny decided it was best to show kakashi who he was. Dissappearing from view, appearing in front of kakashi" MAH MAH kaka-chan lets not get hasty. it's me Sensei.

After alot of explaining the konoha team stood next to the revived Yondaime and his wife staring at the fight. "

Back to the Fight:

The Raikage who was still being held by the blond! could only stare furiously at the young boy. Do you surrender old man" naruto said. " NEVERRR" A said" RAITON :GUILLITIN DROP. using high powered Raiton chakra he shot out of susanoo'os hand", naruto only stared " thinking how stubborn The guy was.

A- teme is still the stubborn one i see! Minato said elliciting laughs from Kakashi, sakura and his wife.. " Sasuke could only stare in shock at Naruto using one of the sharingan's technique!" , and Sai" was well Sai.

Before them was Naruto he looked like he was standing on yellow flames located under his feet but they all knew that wasn't the case as Naruto now had a growing what looked like Rib cage and right arm of some creature surrounding him. No one said a word, even A's eyes had widened in surprise from what happened his hand still held up in attempting to end Naruto's life, before Naruto disappeared from everyone's line of sight.

"Give up A you can't win anymore." Naruto spoke his voice sounding like this fight no longer interested him in the slightest.

Coming out of his confusion at the fact that his opponent wasn't dead A responded, "You think you can beat me Namikaze, you think you can come in my territory and wipe away my existence I WILL KILL YOU!" with a maddening look A sent his Lightning Strike Technique back at Naruto only for him to disappear at the last second.

A didn't understand Naruto doubted anyone could but for the first time in his life everything seemed so clear to him his mind was calm instead of the raging storm it usually was. He knew he would win this fight all that was left was to show everyone else and he was going to do that, starting now.

"Moving faster than almost anyone could follow he appeared behind A with speed that made Gai, Lee and maybe even Minato jealous, with Susanoo'os arm cocked back Naruto launched a Devestating Punch at A's back that sent him flying forward before he disappeared again in a grey flash only to appear in front of A again and hit him with an upper cut sending the man up into the air at a speed that the Raikage's Raiton No yoroi couldn't possibly keep up with. Naruto then turned around so his back was facing A before he jumped up when he reached A he did a flip and spun around so he was now facing A before he kicked A's head sending him to the ground at an incredible speeds before A crashed into the ground forming a crater at the point of impact and causing a huge dust cloud to form. Naruto watched from above as he powered down his rinnegan's Susanoo'o Mazo once more spread out with a disinterested look in his eyes.

When the dust settled everyone could see A standing up with what appeared to be his Raiton Armor, "Is that all you have Namikaze such weak attacks won't wipe away my existence from this world, now come Namikaze so i can end your existence with a iron claw." When Naruto didn't respond to A,' everyone watched him disappear once again in a burst of speed, expecting him to begin fighting A again they were all surprised when they heard him a good distance away from him.

"Tell me A why is it that you fight even now as you stand knowing That i haven't even used My doujutsu's full power yet?" everyone turned their heads to find Naruto picking up the last Hiratensei kunai he threw earlier to avoid the Raikage's Lariat.

A" who was still standing activated His Raiton no yoroi: lightning armor

"Chidori Tengu! ( Thousand birds Peirce)" Naruto mentioned dashing towards the Raikage in a straight line as the Raikage surrounded his body with lightning chakra, his chakra flaring and buzzing like an overloading circuit around his body.

The Raikage then suddenly moved, stepping forward, his elbow drawn to the outreached hand of the namikaze.

As elbow and Jutsu clashed, lightning crackled from the middle of the two fighters, the shockwave of the chakra forced back multiple trees from their positions. Naruto frowned jumping back , avoiding one of the Raikage's mighty fists as it came down at him like a meteor.

"His Chidori tengu didn't work!" Kisame exclaimed, as he dodged a blow from Darui who had attacked him now starting to pump lightning chakra to the sword, shocking Kisame. Kisame jumped back as Karui appeared from behind, her sword in a swinging motion, Kisame seeing this swung samehada .

Sparks were flying everywhere on the field as swords clashed" lightning peirced and people fought

Naruto appeared from behind, his hands crackling with lightning. The Raikage was quick to react as he ducked below the swipe and then grabbing Naruto by the waist and raised him up like an adult would a child. Darui smirked.

'Even if Namikaze Naruto had the Rinnegan and the Hiraitensei as he called it, Raikage-sama's jutsu, Raiton Raijin: no Yoroi (Lightning God Release: Armour), allows his synapses to respond in the speed of light instead of his regular Raiton no yoroi, causing his reflexes to be comparable to that of the Fourth Hokage and his attacks to become faster and stronger.'

The Raikage then held Naruto by the neck; he then jumped and with his enormous strength, slammed Naruto down on the ground causing the ground beneath to collapse as the Raikage shouted before power bombing Naruto.

"Raiga Bomu! (Liger Bomb)"

Naruto was slammed on the ground, feeling the impact of the damage given to him. he only smirked a little at how little damage it did. The Namikaze wasn't suprised he was alive by the set of bones from behind him as his susanoo'o had come out. The Raikage jumped back as Yellow flames erupted from the ground.

The gigantic Kage watched as Naruto Disappeared and reappeared in a grey flash in front of him! appearing to be unscathed and with a quick look towards Darui he jumped up and performed a Doujutsu Genjutsu: AMASUNA towards Darui who had fallen under the genjutsu causing him to scream as his eyes bled and he passed out.

The Raikage instantly jumped towards naruto, who had evaded another vicious punch that shattered trees. Naruto was suddenly surprised when the Raikage could keep up with him. this is for my Brother and attacking me you brat. BOMU (Elbow)

Thrusting his right elbow once again, lightning danced around him! naruto who saw the elbow flicked a Hiraitensei kunai directly to his left Effectively flashing away while triggering susanoo'o once more, the Black bones were present again as it wrapped itself around Naruto, stepping away from the rubble. he had landed on swinging at the Raikage with his partially transformed arm grabbing the Raikage slamming him into the Ground.

The ground started shaking!.

You insolent little brat! you think you've defeated me! A yelled " you and that disrespectable father of yours should just kill yourselves, to rid this world of such powers that you two have. Naruto who had appeared to be calmly walking towards A started to pick up speed calling out his Susanoo'o, The full being as a huge Being almost as reknown in power to the nine tails possible ten tails stood towering over everyone! Raikage i'd advise you shut your mouth" talking about my father! naruto said who had stopped in front of the raikage with a menacing stare on his face.

SUSANOO'O MAZO: IMPHERAL DUSK CRUSHER '' Susanoo'o who had raised it's arm Swung at The raikage ! Fwoosh! in a swift motion he hit the Raikage sending him crashing through tree's only to be caught by a Giant Brown arm! which naruto looking up the arm taking in the full picture of the beast! realizing it was the HACHIBI himself.

Yo! HEY HO! Big Bro you getn thrown around in yo Hometown, But that's not how it's going down Because Killer Bee's in town..

YO? You with the cool flaming dude! you just earned yoself a Ass Whoopin? BEE STYLE!

This only earned him a Bored stare from naruto who only raised his hand shouting Dusk crusher! " Susanoo'o not Dissapointing swung his arm catching the Hachibi in its Jaw throwing it about a Hundred yards away!

BEE YOU NEED NOT PLAY AROUND RIGHT NOW" THIS GUY TOOK ON YOUR BROTHER AND YOUR SQUAD! TAKE HIM SERIOUSLY" , WE CAN"T TAKE MUCH MORE OF THOSE HIT'S FROM SUSANOO"O. HACHIBI SAID".

Yea yea yea hachibi! i got this. LETS Prepare the HACHIBIKUU OMARI " OKAY'' BEE. Hachibi said

The Hachibi/Killer Bee charged up the Omari ball! Naruto who realized what they were doing Called on His full Susanoo'o using his Susanoo'os space time barrier Technique preparing itself for the 8 tailed menacing ball".

Hachibi/Bee realizing that he was using a barrier Tripled the chakra behind the attack seperating it into 3 Huge blasts.

LAUNCHING THE FIRST MENACING BALL! FWOOOSH! the menacing ball could be seen for miles". naruto bracing himself for the explosion.

BOOMMMM! the ground shook, A huge cloud of dust, and chakra in the air. SUSANOO'O FUIN: TEIKOKU (EXPAND), susanoo'o who had absorbed the attack sent it right back at them using the true purpose behind One of the susanoo'os technique's, to absorb and reflect any attack. HACHIBI/BEE seeing the giant ball of chakra flying back at them" released another ball meeting the other menacing ball in the center. creating a huge Explosion! shaking the land around them.

HACHIBI/BEE immediately launching the other ball let it fly through the dust and smoke." SUSANOO'O MAZO: IMPHERAL DUSK CRUSHER , naruto who could sense and see the chakra ball coming unleashed susanoo's Physical power to hit the ball of chakra.

Upon impact susanoo's hand and arm was blown off ! which caused it to yell out a deafening ROAR!" naruto sending more chakra to it regenerated the arm.

Hachibi and bee who had powered down could only stand in shock at what had happened.

The Raikage who was recovering Stood up! Tired but still prepared to fight.

Naruto found out that despite having Susanoo'o Mazo, it was still incomplete. He could still feel the impact of the attacks coming from the Raikage, and they hurt… A lot. Surrounding himself in the yellow flames of his susanoo, he once again underestimated the Raikage's bullheadedness in this situation, as the gigantic man literally blasted his arm through susanoo'os chest. effectively grabbing naruto.

Naruto flashed to the left as he was met with a Raikage, prepared to deliver another attack.

"Girochin… Doroppu! (Guillotine Drop)" The Raikage said, as Naruto triggered yet again, His rinnegan but something felt different almost like a burning sensation in his eyes as they began to shape to that of an atom with rings around the eye but if you looked closely you could see a black flame flickering around each ring. Naruto muttered,

"Enton: Kagutsuchi! (Flame Release: Kagutsuchi)"

black flames erupted from the spaces above Naruto's chest, five columns of black flame was about to swallow burn the Raikage alive, until it seemed to explode between them. The said objects were now drizzling on the open floor.

Naruto had controlled his Susanoo'o once again as the Raikage was flung back as he had heard a voice coming from the back.

"Fuinjutsu… Fuukahoin (Sealing arts: Fire Suppression seal)"

Countless tendrils of chakra were shot over to the ebony fire as the black flames that danced around the ground and the Raikage's arm alike were swallowed into a small scroll that had the words of snake, boar and tiger written on it, the design around the area that the black fire were collected were two snakes as it opened its maw and the kanji of fire written big in the middle.

The black fire was suppressed by someone!

It was then that he heard footsteps, walking and in rhythm, the sounds of the sandals slamming on the floor, getting louder and louder as the Namikaze looked on in the shadows as a pair of feet emerged along with the hem of a haori, his voice ever familiar to the blond namikaze as he said,

"Hello Naruto."

End of chapter

NOW I WONDER WHO THAT COULD BE WELL YOU"LL FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER. I BET YOU GUYS ARE WONDERING HOW NARUTO'S POWER KEEPS FLUCTUATING THROUGH OUT THE FIGHT. WELL THE SIMPLE ANSWER TO THAT IS HE MAY BE STRONG BUT HE DOESN'T HAVE NEARLY ENOUGH CONTROL OVER HIS RINNEGAN POWERS. NOW THE BLACK FLAMES IS THE LAST GIFT FROM HIS SENSEI IZUNA. (GUESS WHAT IS) AND NO HE WON'T BE ABLE TO CONTROL IT LIKE SASUKE CAN IN MANGA BUT HE WILL BE ABLE TO DIRECT IT LIKE ITACHI. ALSO SASUKE SHALL RECEIVE HIS POWER AS WELL, BUT ALL IN DO TIME. IT MAY SEEM THAT NARUTO IS TOO STRONG BUT I'M MAKING ALL OF HIS SUPPOSED ENEMIES ALMOST DOUBLE THEY'RE ORIGINAL STRENGTH. (HINT) IN THE NEXT CHAPTER A PERSON LONG SINCE DEAD HAS INTERVENED IN THE FIGHT BETWEEN THE RAIKAGE AND NARUTO. TOBI SHALL BE MAKING HIS APPEARANCE KNOWN IN THE NEXT CHAPTER AS WELL. BARE WITH ME GUYS


End file.
